narutofanonfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Keta 3: "Pierwsza misja"
Zza horyzontu wstawało słońce. Prawdopodobnie była dopiero 5. rano. Puk puk - dało się słyszeć od strony okna. - Wstawaj! Zaraz wyruszamy - powiedział ktoś zaglądając do pokoju Daraiana. - Yo sensei... myślałem, że misjami zajmiemy się później - wymamrotał Keta spoglądając na swojego mistrza z ręką przyłożoną do oczu oślepianych przez pomarańczowe promienie słońca. - Nastąpiła lekka zmiana planów. Zbieraj się i zajdź po Yugiego. Tutaj masz jego adres, a ja pójdę po Tokyo. Spotkamy się przy Wschodniej Bramie - rozkazał Yo, podając zaspanemu i rozczochranemu ninja świstek papieru. Sensei zniknął. Daraian szybko wstał, zarzucił na siebie pierwszą, lepszą koszulkę i ubrał na nią swoją niebieską bluzę. Przywdział spodnie, założył buty i szybko wyszedł za próg drzwi, zamykając je za sobą na klucz. Biegł po schodach w dół, trzymając się poręczy. - Zapomniałem ochraniacza! Szybko wrócił na górę, otworzył drzwi i sięgnął po swoją opaskę leżącą na komodzie. Stojąc już pod swoim domem sięgnął po kartkę z adresem Yugiego. "Ogroooomny dom z dużym ogrodem, mieszczący się blisko Lasu Śmierci" - Skoro naprawdę jest taki duży jak o nim pisze sensei, to nie powinienem mieć problemu ze znalezieniem go. Szkoda tylko, że znajduje się on tak daleko - powiedział sobie pod nosem lekko zniechęcając się do dalszej podróży. Po kilkunastu minutach wędrówki, Daraian odnalazł dom Kena. Faktycznie był ogromny. Posiadał trzy piętra. Ściany były zrobione z drewna pomalowanego na czerwono. Wszystko podkreślał dach ze złotych dachówek oraz posrebrzane ramy okien. Ogród też był niesamowitych rozmiarów. Znajdowały się w nim kwiaty najróżniejszych gatunków i kolorów, a całą posiadłość otaczały zakwitnięte drzewa wiśni. Gdzieś z boku nadchodziły dźwięki opadającej wody, wydobywające się z fontanny ozdobionej szarymi kamieniami. Po środku pięknego trawnika biegła piaskowa droga wiodąca do posiadłości. Keta wszedł powoli po stopniach i stanął przed wejściem. Już miał pukać, kiedy nagle usłyszał wydobywające się z domu krzyki. Daraian chciał przyłożyć ucho do drzwi, ale otworzyły się one z ogromnym impetem, uderzając go i obalając na ziemię kilka metrów dalej. Chciał się podnieść, jednak zauważył, że leżał na nim Yugi, a w progu drzwi stał jakiś mężczyzna. Młody Ken szybko wstał i strząsnął z siebie piasek. - Daraian? - zapytał Yugi podając Kecie rękę. - Co tutaj robisz? - Przyszedłem po ciebie. Zaraz wyruszamy na misję i... ale zaraz to chyba nie jest teraz najistotniejsze. Kto to jest? - To mój wujek, Yoshihiro. Chodźmy stąd. Daraian chciał wiedzieć więcej. Do głowy przychodziły mu pytania: "Dlaczego?", "Co się stało?", ale widział po Yugim, że i tak się niczego nie dowie. Po chwili obaj ninja widzieli już swoich towarzyszy, czekających przy Wschodniej Bramie, ale w pewnym momencie Ken zatrzymał Ketę. - Słuchaj. Nic im nie mów, dobrze? Nie chcę, żeby ktoś o tym wiedział - powiedział stanowczo Yugi. - No... no dobrze... Dotarli na miejsce. Czekali już tam Yo Kaze z Tokyo Tēpu. - Słuchajcie. Mamy wykonać kilka zadań dla Wioski Żelaza. Mieści się ona około godzinę drogi stąd - wyjaśnił swoim uczniom Yo, sprawiając wrażenie jakby się spieszył. Drużyna Yo wyruszyła. Docierali już na miejsce, kiedy nagle na drogę wyskoczyła im grupa samurajów otaczając grupę ninja z Konohagakure. Jeden z nich był naprawdę dostojny i sprawiał wrażenie silnego. Był to Mikotsuchi - dowódca wojsk z Wioski Żelaza. Wszyscy byli opancerzeni w żelazne zbroje podobne kształtem do tych, które nosili w przeszłości Madara i Hashirama. - Stać! Skąd jesteście? - Zapytał Mikotsuchi. - Jesteśmy z Wioski Liścia. Zostaliśmy przysłani tutaj przez Hokage w sprawie misji - odpowiedział Yo. - A! Posiłki! To są ci sławni Chūnini? Wyglądają na trochę młodych, ale nie mi to oceniać. Podobno widziano zwiadowców z Wioski Żelaza. - Co? Jakie posiłki? Jacy Chūnini? - powtórzył nerwowo Daraian, a jedyną odpowiedzią jaką uzyskał to był zdezorientowany wzrok Yugiego i Tokyo. Wszyscy skierowali się w kierunku wioski. Jedyną osobą z drużyny, która wiedziała co jest prawdziwym celem wyprawy, był Yo. Wioska Żelaza była otoczona murkiem zrobionym z drewnianych bel, a w jego środku znajdowały się jednorodzinne, ceglane domki. Docierając na miejsce, młodzi adepci zatrzymali swojego sensei'a. - O co tutaj chodzi? O czym oni mówią? - zapytała Tokyo. - He... He... No bo widzicie... - odpowiedział zakłopotany Yo. Kilka godzin wcześniej - Już jestem, szanowna Hokage - przywitał się Yo. - Trzymaj. To są dokumenty w sprawie misji, które macie dzisiaj wykonać - powiedziała Tsunade. - Ale to są same misje klasy D! Przenieść przyczepę drewna, posprzątać dom jakiejś pani i... roznoszenie ulotek?! - Twoja drużyna składa się z samych Geninów. Mało tego, istnieje dopiero jeden dzień. Nie mogę dać wam trudniejszej misji. Zaraz ma przybyć tutaj Drużyna Guy'a. Wręczysz im wtedy tę misję. Tsunade wyszła. Chwilę za nią weszli: Lee, Tenten, Neji i mistrz Guy. Yo wziął w prawą rękę dokumenty z misjami przeznaczonymi dla niego, a w lewą dokument z misją dla drużyny stojącej za nim. Chwytając tą dokumentację, Kaze przeczytał co na niej się znajduje. "Misja rangi B: pomoc Wiosce Żelaza w bitwie z Wioską Miedzi" - Trzymajcie. To jest wasze - powiedział Yo, wręczając Tenten dokumenty i wychodząc z pomieszczenia. - Tak! Musimy trenować! Tenten, co musimy zrobić? - zaczął krzyczeć Lee. - Co?! Roznoszenie ulotek?! - zdziwiła się Tenten. - Juhuuuu! Dzięki temu, nawiążemy lepszy kontakt z ludźmi i nauczymy się odczytywać ich myśli i manipulować nimi i nakłaniać do różnych rzeczy i poznamy nowe osoby i... - ciągnął Lee. - To nie są nasze misje - powiedział Neji przyglądając się papierom. Teraz - Zrozumcie mnie. Nie chciało mi się sprzątać cudzych domów. Ja potrzebuję wyzwań - ciągnął dalej Yo. - Z resztą wiem, że dacie sobie radę. - Słońce zacznie zachodzić za jakieś 5-6 godzin - powiedział Mikotsuchi. - Podobno wrogowie mają uderzyć po zachodzie słońca. W tym czasie możecie odpocząć w naszej karczmie "W jaskini". Podają tam świetne schaby. Znajduje się niedaleko kopalni żelaza, w tamtą stronę - zakończył, wskazując palcem kierunek. Cała drużyna zgodziła się, że jest głodna i wybrała się na wspólny posiłek. Po dotarciu na miejsce, okazało się, że nazwa karczmy pasuje idealnie do jej wyglądu. Była to jaskinia, w której znajdowało się 5 drewnianych stolików. Na jej końcu znajdował się mężczyzna, który przyjmował zamówienia, a za nim stały drewniane drzwi, prowadzące do kuchni. Daraian, Yugi i Tokyo usiedli przy stoliku, a Yo poszedł złożyć zamówienie i od razu zapłacił ( między innymi dlatego, że chciał odpokutować swój błąd ). Kategoria:Opowiadanie